Dia de los padres
by Shadow Star-MA
Summary: Es el dia de los padres en el valle de la paz,tigresa se niega a participar y po intenta animarla ¿por que no quiere participar tigresa en el evento?¿lograra po animarla? ¿que pasara? lee mas y lo averiguaras.ACTUALIZADOS CAPITULOS 1 LEER
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic esperó que les guste.

NO SOY DUEÑA NI PROPIETARIA DE KUNG FU PANDA (LASTIMOSAMENTE), NI DE SUS PERSONAJES.

**Capitulo 1:**

Eran aproximadamente 5 meses desde que Po derroto a Lord Shen, todo era muy tranquilo y el día de los padres se aproximaba (NA/: Ya sé que el día de los padres no existe y solo existe el día del padre y la madre por separado, pero para que la historia funcione finjamos que se celebra en un solo día ok), todo era muy bello todos compraban obsequios para sus padres.

Po y sus amigos preparaban una ceremonia donde podían invitar a sus padres a celebrar esta fecha junto a ellos.

-Oigan chicos no les parece genial la celebración del día de los padres- Exclamo Po mientras adornaba con unas cintas un pilar del salón de los héroes.

-Sí, ya que podemos por un día pasar un buen rato compartiendo con nuestros padres- Respondió Víbora mientras escribía una carta a sus padres.

-Así es, yo ya mande una invitación a mis padres –Dijo Grulla mientras ayudaba a Po a decorar.

-Y yo a enviarle una a mi madre para que venga mañana-Exclamo Mantis mientras doblaba la carta y se la entregaba la carta a Zheng.

-¿Y qué hay de tu padre?-Pregunto Víbora algo incrédula.

-Víbora, soy una mantis religiosa recuerdas, las hembras de mi especie se comen la cabeza de su pareja.

-Oh lo siento, no lo recordaba jeje y que tal tu Mono- Dijo Víbora con una pequeña risita.

-Yo ya le envíe la invitación a mis padres, hace mucho no los veía, espero que vengan.

-Genial… ¿Oigan donde esta Tigresa?-pregunto el panda.

Todos se miraron entre sí con una cara de tristeza y Víbora fue la que decidió hablar.

-Po, Tigresa no va a asistir al evento-Dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? Cuestiono el panda.

-Po, nosotros no podemos decirte. En qué es un asunto muy personal para Tigresa –exclamo Mono.

-Sí Po, si quieres saber será mejor que tú mismo le preguntes- afirmo Mantis.

-Pero, por qué no me dicen, no le diría a ella que fueron ustedes-Dijo Po algo inconforme.

-¡ESTAS LOCO PO!, Tigresa es muy astuta y muy lista se daría cuenta y nos acecinaría- Chillo de miedo Mantis, mientras los demás asentían frenéticamente con la cabeza, por imaginarse lo furiosa que estaría Tigresa si eso llegaba a suceder.

-Bien iré a preguntarle- Dijo Po mientras caminaba hacia la sala de entrenamiento, ya qué sabía qué probablemente la encontraría allí. Tigresa era de las que no dejaba la formación por nada del mundo, aunque Po no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué ella era tan estricta en ese sentido. Pero al parecer tenía razón porqué allí encontró a la felina entrenando en sus 7 clubes de balanceo del olvido instantáneo y al parecer se veía deprimida y más enojada de lo normal, ya que golpeaba con muchísima fuerza los que ahora eran solo pedacitos de madera quebrada.

Continuara…

**¡Hola! Como prometí aquí subí de nuevo el capitulo y esta vez creo qué sin problemas y bueno no puedo alargar el capitulo ya que si lo hago se me descuadra la historia ok gracias, me dicen por favor si quedo bien y si debo arreglar algo más.**

**Se despide alejafanKFPyLPM**

**¡Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

-¿Tigresa?-Pregunto Po tratando de no desconcentrar a la felina.

-¿Qué quieres Po?-Dijo Tigresa con algo de enojo en su voz mezclada con algo de tristeza.

-Es que yo quería Hablar contigo-respondió el panda con algo de temor, le dio temor el tono de voz de su amiga.

-Ahora no Po no estoy para eso-respondió ella con el mismo tono de voz.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte- le dijo Po.

Pero desafortunadamente en este momento sonó el gong indicando que alguien atacaba el valle y de inmediato tuvieron que partir a controlar la situación. Al llegar encontraron unos lobos bandidos, los cinco y Po pelearon con los bandidos pero uno de ellos llamo la atención de alguien: la maestra tigresa, ella lo conocía, lo conocía de hace mucho tiempo y corrió hacia él.

- Valla, valla, valla pero miren a quien me encontré si es el monstruo- dijo él bandido en un tono burlón al reconocer a la maestra.

-¡No soy un monstruo Kora!-le respondió ella con enojo.

-Valla pero si te acuerdas de mí-le dijo el bandido ahora llamado Kora.

-Como no, crees que no me acuerdo del chico que mas me humillo de pequeña…y mira en lo que te convertiste-dijo la felina tratando de contener su ira.

-Pues sabes estoy orgulloso de en lo que me he convertido MONSTRUO-le dijo Kora tratando de dañar a tigresa emocionalmente.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI¡-dijo llena de ira.

-Además si estuve en ese lugar al menos mis padres tuvieron la decencia de no ir y dejarme a los 4 años cuando ya los debí amar mucho y podría recordarlos- Agrego harta de la situación.

- ¡SI ME DEJARON ALLI A ESA EDAD ERA POR QUE QUERIAN LO MEJOR PARA MI Y AL MENOS NO ME ABANDONARON POR SER UN MONSTRUO,POR SER UN PELIGRO-Dijo Kora muy molesto ahora ya que aunque demostraba lo contrario le dolía que le recordaran eso, pero al menos trataba de mantener su "dignidad".

-¡QUE TE CALLES¡- dijo Tigresa abalanzándose sobre él y golpeándolo hasta dejarlo tendido en el suelo, estaba muy molesta, eso de verdad la enojo mucho y le recordó su desastrosa infancia.

-Tigresa ya termino todo vámonos- dijo su amiga Víbora llamando la atención de la felina.

Tigresa se fue al palacio corriendo sin mediar palabra, no quería hablar con nadie después de lo que sucedió con Kora en el valle, estaba molesta y triste eso le hacía traer muy muy malos recuerdos que la atormentaban ,así que sin entrenar, cenar ni nada se fue a su cuarto pero su reacción no paso desapercibida. Po noto que algo estaba mal, intento charlar con ella pero lo hecho de su cuarto.

* * *

><p>En la cocina del palacio<p>

-Oigan no han notado algo raro en tigresa después de la pelea con los bandidos hoy en el Valle-Pregunto Po.

-Oh no se quizás las cosas rotas a su paso y su negligencia a hablar con alguien no son nada- Dijo Mantis con sarcasmo.

-Sí, pero quisiera saber por qué, además antes de ir a la pelea dejamos el tema inconcluso.

-¿Qué tema?-le pregunto Grulla.

-El de por qué esta tan desanimada, es decir el día de los padres es mañana y no la veo nada contenta.

Todos los furiosos hicieron una mueca de tristeza, sabían por que la fecha la hacía ponerse así, pero para evitar problemas con la felina no le podrían decir a Po, el espero pero al no obtener respuesta de nadie dijo:

-Bueno supongo que le preguntare después-Dijo Po algo triste por no sacarle la información indirectamente a sus amigos.

-Saben creo que ella va a tener problemas-dijo con algo de miedo.

-Por qué dices eso- le dijo Víbora.

-Por que se salto un poco de formación después de que llegamos-dijo la Grulla quien sabía la respuesta.

-Cielos creo que va a estar en…-Dijo Mantis pero no llego a terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido por la presencia de su maestro entro a la sala.

-Maestro Shifu- dijeron todos hincándose ante su maestro.

-Buenas noches estudiantes- Dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien en la sala, sus estudiantes notaron su reacción pero no querían decir nada hasta que víbora rompió el silencio prolongado que se había creado.

-¿ocurre algo maestro?-le pregunto la Víbora con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Dónde está tigresa tengo un tema que hablar con ella?-dijo Shifu en un tono duro.

-Cre...Cre…Creo que está en su…ssuu…su habitación- Dijo Mono con miedo ya que temía meter en problemas a Tigresa.

-Bien iré a hablar con ella- dijo con el mismo tono.

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de tigresa<p>

A pesar de que dijo que se iba a dormir no podía ya que los acontecimientos de hoy la tenían confundida, pensaba…todo esto le traía recuerdos deprimentes que no estaba dispuesta a recibir en su mente, pero de repente la puerta sonó.

-¿Tigresa? ¿Estás ahí?, Necesito hablar contigo-dijo Shifu abriendo la puerta.

-Maestro adelante ni más faltaba- .dijo con cierto miedo ya que sabía que estaba en problemas a juzgar por el tono de su maestro.

Continuara…

**¡HOLIS! Y ahora que tal creo que hice más largo el cap. bueno agradezco mucho los comentarios y la bienvenida a fanfiction ,me siento muy feliz de que mi historia no fracasara y que a alguien le gustara pero en el caso de que no , no importa estoy llena de ideas para próximos fics ok ,y también gracias por avisarme de las faltas de ortografía trate de mejorarlas esta vez, bueno como el anterior capitulo lo volví a subir y me parece que corregí lo que hice mal y bueno gracias por todo ok.**

**Se despide alejafanKFPyLPM**

**¡Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Tigresa tengo un asunto importante que debo hablar contigo ahora, creo que sabes de lo que te estoy hablando- Dijo el maestro con un tono de voz serio pero algo tranquilo.

- Lo intuyo maestro- Dijo tigresa con algo de temor en su voz.

Claro, sabía lo que le esperaba, sabía que su maestro estaba enojado pues ella se salto la formación por un tema que supuestamente ya debía haber superado pero que aun estaba presente en su corazón.

- Tigresa, antes de asignarte un castigo correspondiente a tu falta de responsabilidad me gustaría saber cuáles fueron tus razones-dijo Shifu.

Tigresa sin vacilar y sin preámbulos le explico lo sucedido aquella tarde, pero ella no quería continuar ante la aun más seria mirada de su maestro, pero debía.

-Tigresa, se que lo que pasaste de pequeña no es nada bueno, pero no puedes vivir en el pasado, ya no eres una niña pequeña, eres una maestra del kung fu y tienes que comportarte como tal- Dijo su maestro un tono de regaño e indiferencia.

- Lo siento muchisimo maestro- Dijo tigresa con la voz rota, esas palabras eran más dolorosas que cualquier castigo.

- Lo sé tigresa pero eso no quita tu desobediencia y falta de disciplina, sé que a lo que te enfrentaste hoy te trajo recuerdos amargos pero no puede desconcentrarte de tu labor…me temo que tendré que asignarte un castigo por saltarte la formación después de la llegada al templo esta tarde- dijo su maestro

Tigresa sentía que cada una de las cosas que Shifu le decía era como una daga que se clavaba en su corazón y le dolía, le dolía mucho y aparte sentía mucha rabia no era justo que su maestro la castigara solo por eso cuando ella no le ha fallado ni una sola vez.

- Adelante maestro estoy dispuesta a aceptar el castigo- Dijo ella con un tono de rabia y tristeza en su voz.

-Bien, como sabes mañana les daré el día libre por el día de los padres, bueno todos tendrán un corto entrenamiento en la mañana, de calentamiento van todos a trotar en el campo de entrenamiento, tu no, tu entrenamiento será subir y bajar las escaleras del palacio 10 veces-dijo el maestro.

- Que, pero maestro-protesto ella.

- Tigresa, me estas contradiciendo…está bien serán 20 veces-dijo su maestro aun más molesto.

- Que, pero si yo no…- Dijo ella tratando de hablar nada más para ser cortada por su maestro que se estaba aun más enojando.

- ¡YA NO MAS! LO HARAS 30 VECES CON PESAS EN LA CINTURA, MUÑECAS Y TOBILLOS,NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME CONTRADIGAS Y TE SALTES LA FORMACION SOLO POR UN RECUERDO DE TU PASADO ESE SERA TU CASTIGO Y PUNTO-Dijo el maestro muy enojado sin siquiera querer oír lo que su estudiante trataba de decir.

El maestro salió de la habitación de tigresa muy enojado, pero sentía algo de culpa, sintió que había sido demasiado duro con su alumna, pero no podía permitir que ella descuidara su propósito en la vida como maestra del kung fu por culpa de los recuerdos que azotaban su mente. Por otra parte tigresa tenía ganas de llorar claro que no lo hacía, después de todo aun seguía siendo "radical" como Po solía llamarla. Sentía que su maestro no la valoraba ni se daba cuenta de la ciega fidelidad que le tenía, se sentía a morir, ese día era uno de los peores de su vida, no sabía qué hacer así que solo se fue a la cama. Mañana seria un muy largo día.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente<p>

Mono, mantis, grulla y víbora se encontraban en el comedor esperando el desayuno que Po estaba preparando. Todos estaban muy felices hablando de él día de los padres hasta que Po se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está tigresa?, ella no suele ser impuntual-dijo Po en un tono preocupado mientras les servía un plato de fideos a cada uno de los maestros.

Todos los ellos se miraron entre sí, ninguno sabía dónde se encontraba tigresa, pero algo que todos sabían era que el maestro debió regañarla muy severamente la noche anterior.

-Sinceramente no lo sabemos Po, no la vemos desde ayer en la tarde-dijo víbora.

-Tal vez este en la sala de capacitación-Dijo mono.

En ese momento Shifu entro a la sala.

-Estudiantes, tendremos un pequeño entrenamiento antes del festejo por el día de los padres –dijo Shifu.

- Si claro maestro, pero quería preguntarle si sabe donde esta tigresa-Dijo Po.

-Sí, ella se levanto temprano a cumplir con un castigo que le asigne por saltarse la formación ayer en la tarde-dijo Shifu en un tono serio.

-Maestro y… ¿Qué castigo le asigno?-preguntó Grulla algo curioso.

-Ella tiene que subir y bajar las escaleras del templo 30 veces con pesas en la cintura, muñecas y tobillos- concluyo Shifu.

Todos se quedaron callados, les sorprendió eso tigresa no era el tipo de personas que se metía en problemas y aparte de eso ¿Por qué Shifu le dio un castigo tan duro?¿acaso había hecho algo más que solo saltarse la formación?

-Bueno, estudiantes los espero en la sala de capacitación-Dijo el maestro.

Po no podía creer el castigo que tigresa recibió, Po pensó que quizás algo de compañía y un plato de fideos le sentarían bien, después de todo falto al desayuno y la veía triste hacia días. Así que el panda tomo un plato de fideos, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue directo a las escaleras del templo de jade en busca de su amiga.

* * *

><p>En las escaleras del templo<p>

Tigresa luchaba por no caer al piso solo llevaba 5 de 30 veces que tenía que subir y bajar, el peso que tenia era bastante y ya empezaba a cansarse. Normalmente un calentamiento como ese sin las pesas no era nada para ella, pero las pesas que llevaba en las muñecas y tobillos pesaban por lo menos 50 kilos cada una, y la que llevaba en la cintura pesaba al menos 80 kilos. Estaba agotada, el esfuerzo físico que hacía era mucho, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de desayunar en la mañana y para colmo lo que le dijo su maestro la noche anterior era algo que se quedo clavado como una estaca en su corazón. De repente hubo un momento que no aguanto más y cayo rendida al suelo, en ese momento Po llego y se alarmo al ver a su amiga en el suelo casi llegando a la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

-¡TIGRESA! –dijo Po mientras corría a ayudar a su amiga dejando a un lado los fideos que traía para ella. El la tomo en sus brazos mientras ella se reincorporaba.

-Po –dijo ella en un tono triste y abrazándolo.

Po estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba que tigresa lo abrazara de nuevo como en la prisión de la ciudad de Gongmen,era la segunda vez que lo hacia. Ella estaba destrozada, en todos los sentidos, su maestro no apreciaba lo que ella hacía, el día de los padres estaba destinada a pasarlo sola de nuevo y todos los recuerdos de su niñez que la atormentaban amenazaban con quebrantar su voluntad.

-Ya tigresa, que ocurrió-dijo Po tratando de animarla, ella no lloraba pero se notaba la tristeza en su rostro.

-Nada Po solo, que este castigo es bastante duro-mintió ella, todo lo que pasaba por su mente era muy duro.

-Sí, debe serlo sobretodo porque no fuiste a desayunar esta mañana-le dijo Po con una sonrisa tierna mientras le acercaba a tigresa el plato de fideos que trajo para ella.

-¿Porqué le di un abrazo?, y ¿porque… me siento tan… rara?-pensó la felina.

-Gracias Po-Fue lo único que pudo decirle al panda, aunque se seguía cuestionando mentalmente.

-No hay de que, si quieres te puedo hacer compañía mientras terminas tu castigo - contesto Po.

-Gracias Po pero no quiero que te reprendan por mi culpa-dijo mientras comía algunos fideos.

-Bien pero, al menos quisiera saber por qué un castigo tan duro-dijo el panda.

Continuara…

**¡Hola! Ya volví y seguí los consejos de mi nueva amiga Pétalo-VJ. Gracias pétalo tus consejos me fueron de muchísima utilidad, también quiero darles la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores que leen mi fic les agradezco sus comentarios. Por favor avísenme si mi fic se torna aburrido o tengo faltas de ortografía, es que no se si sentirme orgullosa de el por qué siento que soy un fracaso en esto de escribir historias pero bueno eso es todo y nos vemos en el capituló 4 **

**Se despide alejafanKFPyLPM**

**¡Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

Un aviso amigos antes de leer el capítulo 4 lean los anteriores que les hice unos cambios con respecto a la ortografía y con lo que me dijeron de la rapidez con los sentimientos de Tigresa, también lo arregle así que antes de leer el capitulo lean los anteriores a menos que sean lectores muy recientes ok.

**NO SOY DUEÑA NI PROPIETARIA DE KUNG FU PANDA (SOLO DE LOS PADRES DE MONO, GRULLA Y LA MADRE DE MANTIS)**

**Capítulo 4:**

—Descuida Po, esos son los castigos que Shifu me ha aplicado desde pequeña por cometer faltas a las reglas—Mintió Tigresa. No quería decir que fue por ese inconveniente ese día en el valle que fue lo que puso de mal humor a Shifu.

—Valla que duro, no debería ser así contigo; Es decir eres la mejor de todos nosotros, debió ser menos estricto — dijo Po con algo de inseguridad en su voz ya qué Tigresa no lo convenció mucho con su respuesta.

—No Po, es lo que me merezco, no debí saltarme la formación…será mejor que te vayas o Shifu te reprenderá a ti también—le dijo ella recuperando su estado de humor habitual.

—Pero es que tenía que hablar contigo—Hablo Po solo para ser cortado, por Tigresa quien empezaba a enojarse.

—Po te dije que te vayas, si el maestro Shifu llega esto se podría poner feo para los dos— le ordenó ella con poca paciencia.

—Ok, ok ya me voy, pero ¿vas a estar bien?; Es decir cómo hace rato te caíste y bueno…— dijo triste y preocupado porque no podía hablar con ella y temía que se volviera a lastimar como cuando llego, pero no quería meterse en problemas sabiendo lo fiera que era su amiga cuando la hacían enojar, o a lo mejor meterse en problemas con Shifu por hablar con Tigresa durante su castigo.

— ¡SI, ADIÓS!—le grito ella con la paciencia casi agotada.

Po sin más preámbulos se fue de allí antes de qué los gritos se convirtieran en golpes y suplicas por su parte.

* * *

><p>En la tarde:<p>

Tigresa terminó su castigo. Ella se había colocado vendas en donde tenía las pesas del castigo ya que estas habían causado daño en su cuerpo, aparte de eso luego del castigo fue a golpear los arboles de palo de hierro para hacerse más fuerte y castigarse ella misma por su "incompetencia", y luego se fue a la sala de formación, aunque sabía qué no había nadie ya qué todos deberían estar hablando en el salón de los héroes, pero no quiso ir ya que quería compensar la formación qué se había saltado el día anterior.

— _¿Porqué, porqué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Porqué el maestro Shifu me odia?, eh hecho todo lo posible por que se sienta orgulloso de mi, ¿Porqué no se da cuenta de lo que hago por él, de lo mucho que me esfuerzo por hacerlo feliz? ¿Qué necesito para conseguir su amor? ¿QUÉ?... ¡¿QUÉ NESECITO?—_ pensaba Tigresa mientras rompía la mayoría de los guerreros de madera.

—Bueno, creo qué debería ir con los demás antes de que me meta en más problemas por no estar presente si llega aparecer el maestro Shifu—murmuró para sí misma.

En el salón de los héroes todos conversaban sobre el día de los padres y de lo bonita que podría ser la celebración. De que podrían haber fuegos artificiales, un festival en el valle, variadas comidas, danzas folclóricas y demás; En ese momento entro Tigresa, Po quedo sorprendido de ver a su amiga por las vendas que llevaba en su cuerpo que estaban teñidas de rojo por la sangre. Los demás no le dieron mayor importancia ya que sabían cómo era ella, y que cuando estaba de mal humor o se sentía "inútil" solía lastimarse a sí misma, al rato también llego Zheng anunciando la presencia de los padres de Víbora en el palacio e inmediatamente fueron al jardín para saludarles.

* * *

><p>En el jardín del palacio:<p>

— ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!—Grito Víbora mientras corría a abrazar a sus padres.

—Mi niña, estás hermosa—comentó su madre.

—Y…también…más…fuerte—gimió su padre que se asfixiaba de lo fuerte que ella lo abrazaba.

—Lo siento papi—se disculpo algo apenada pero feliz de ver a sus padres.

— ¡Wow! Pero si es el gran maestro Víbora ¡QUE BARBARO!— exclamó Po como si fuera un pequeño niño emocionado dando pequeños brinquitos admirando al padre de su amiga.

—Oh lo siento, no los eh presentado, él es Po el guerrero dragón—dijo Víbora.

—Mucho gusto guerrero dragón—exclamaron los padres de Víbora.

—Y ellos son Grulla, Mono, el pequeño es Mantis y por ultimo Tigresa—señaló Víbora.

—Hey a quien llamas pequeño—se quejó Mantis.

Víbora viro los ojos y continúo señalando a los demás. —Ellos son el resto de los cinco furiosos y también mis amigos— dijo mientras ellos saludaban cortésmente a los padres de su amiga inclinando las cabezas y colocando un puño cerrado en la palma abierta de su otra mano, tal como les enseño su maestro.

—Mucho gusto—dijeron los padres de Víbora mientras correspondían al saludo, en eso entro él maestro Shifu acompañado de los padres del resto de sus alumnos. Ellos corrieron inmediatamente a saludarlos.

* * *

><p>—Hola mamá y papá, los eh extrañado muchísimo—dijo Mono mientras corría a ver a sus padres.<p>

Ellos eran 2 Monos iguales a él, solo que se notaba que eran mayores a su hijo, el padre de Mono era igual a él solo qué sus pantalones eran negros y su color de piel más oscuro. La madre de Mono tenía un kimono azul con motivos de dragones imperiales en él, y él color de piel de ella era mucho más claro qué él de su esposo.

—Qué bueno verte hijo, ha pasado tanto tiempo—le respondieron ellos.

* * *

><p>— ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! Me alegra verlos—exclamó Grulla.<p>

—A nosotros también hijo—Dijeron los padres de Grulla al tiempo.

El padre de Grulla era igual a él solo que un poco más alto, viejo y sus pantalones eran de un color verde jade. La madre de Grulla era muy delgada y con las patas tan largas como zancos y anilladas hasta los tobillos, tenía unas sombras rosas en los ojos, y llevaba puesto un kimono purpura con motivos de flores y sin mangas.

* * *

><p>—Mamá qué bueno que estas aquí—dijo mantis a su madre quién era una mantis religiosa muy bonita, llevaba algo de maquillaje en la cara lo que incluía: unas sombras lila en los ojos, algo de maquillaje azul en el resto de su cara y lápiz labial rojo.<p>

—Sí, casi no puedo llegar hoy, debo agradecer a los padres del maestro Mono con quienes me encontré y muy amablemente me dieron un gran aventón—dijo ella.

* * *

><p>—Hola papá— le dijo Po al señor Ping que también había llegado al palacio.<p>

—Hola hijo, que alegría verte—respondió el señor Ping mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

—Lo mismo papá—dijo mientras le correspondía al abrazo.

Mientras tanto Tigresa observaba muy triste_. — ellos si tienen al alguien que los ama, ¿Por qué no tengo aquí conmigo a mis padres?, la gente me rechaza—_se decía ella mentalmente, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su maestro que estaba dando un anuncio.

—Muy bien, ahora que ya están todos podemos esperar a la celebración del día de los padres en la noche, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con un almuerzo preparado por el guerrero dragón y su padre para pasar un poco el tiempo y el hambre—dijo sonriéndole a Po y al señor Ping.

—Claro maestro Shifu— dijeron juntos padre e hijo, pero Po alcanzo a notar la reacción de Tigresa que estaba a unos escasos pasos de él.

—Vamos al comedor, ¿les parece?—sugirió Mono.

—Claro, adelante—afirmó Víbora.

—Muy de acuerdo—concordó la Grulla.

— Papá, será que puedes esperarme en la cocina, es qué tengo algo muy importante que hacer —le susurró Po a su padre.

—De acuerdo Po, pero apresúrate para poder preparar juntos los fideos—le respondió el señor Ping a su hijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>— ¿Tigresa no vas a venir? —le preguntó Po a su amiga mientras se le acercaba.<p>

—No gracias, voy a entrenar —le respondió algo desanimada.

—Pero porqué, tus padres no deben tardar en llegar-dijo Po, pero esa frase empeoro el estado de ánimo de Tigresa, esta vez Po había metido la pata, y muy profundo, sus intenciones no eran malas pero no supo el daño que le causo a su amiga.

— ¡PO, MIS PADRES NO ESTAN AQUÍ NI VENDRAN!—le grito con la voz rota mientras se alejó corriendo en cuatro patas a un bosque cercano dejando atrás a un panda muy confuso y desanimado.

Continuara…

**¡Hola! Volví **

**Siento la larga espera y lo aburrido que pudo resultar ser este capítulo ya que no he pasado a algo más emocionante pero la inspiración decidió abandonarme por un tiempo ¬¬ (aunque espero que no sea mucho), pero bueno como verán ya comenzó la celebración del día de los padres y con ella llegaran un par de sorpresas mas adelantito. Por fa paciencia ok, sé que mi inspiración volverá y esto se pondrá más interesante y les prometo que en el próximo capítulo será mejor, por favor no sean muy duros con los comentarios si, créanme que sufro pensando que tal vez los voy a decepcionar con algún capítulo y es lo qué menos quiero, bueno ahora contestare algunos reviews ok:**

**Arluna96: Bueno vi tu review que decía que me explaya más, pero si te fijas todos los lugares que he mencionado hasta ahora ya los conocen todos ustedes (como el salón de los héroes, el salón de entrenamiento, etc.…), ya los han explicado en las películas y no veo la gracia de volverlos a explicar, pero descuida tu review se va a tener muy en cuenta para los próximos capítulos, como ya dije habrán unas sorpresitas más adelantito ^^. **

**Tsukimine12: Hola leí tus consejos, me parecieron muy buenos, increíbles y como creo que podrás notar ya los utilice y quería agradecerte por todo porqué gracias a ti aprendo de mis errores y mejoro cada día más. Gracias, y por cierto no me aburre que hagas un review largo, por el contrario, me encantan y sobre todo si son tan amables como los tuyos ^^. **

**Pétalo-VJ: Bueno pétalo para empezar muchísimas gracias por tus consejos, son de los más útiles y te agradezco qué saques algo de tu tiempo para ver mi historia y ayudarme, gracias y quiero decirte que también yo estoy muy pendiente de tu historia que se está poniendo cada vez más emocionante ok.**

**PS: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! (Aunque atrasado jijiji es que tarde en subir el capítulo, pero la Intención es lo que cuenta XD), te dedicaría este capítulo como regalo pero mejor te dedicare uno más y viste, puede hacer las rayas ^^.**

**Y bueno mis amigos(as) iré a seguir escribiendo a ver si pronto subo el siguiente capítulo ok y por si hay dudas en mi historia Po no tiene ni idea del pasado de Tigresa bueno.**

**Se despide alejafanKFPyLPM**

**¡Adiós!, ¡bye!, ¡Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

Po no iba a perseguir a Tigresa ya que sabía que como las otras veces no iba a conseguir nada. ¿Qué habrá querido decir?, ¿Sus padres no querían venir?, ¿Tendrían algún inconveniente?.Estaba lleno de dudas, y si quería resolverlas debía buscar a alguien que le ayudara. Alguien cercano a Tigresa, que la conociera desde pequeña, amable y accesible. Ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Víbora.

* * *

><p>En la cocina del palacio:<p>

Todos se hallaban sentados en torno a la no muy grande mesa de madera de la cocina y aunque parecía no haber espacio suficiente para todos lograron acomodarse en las sillas de la misma. Hablaban de diversos temas, entre estos lo que habían hecho los padres después de que sus hijos los dejaron para entregar su vida y dedicación al kung fu, sobre la batalla con Lord Shen en la ciudad de Gongmen, o de cómo Po logro derrotar a TaiLung, y aunque este fuera un acontecimiento no muy reciente no le sobraban los detalles.

—Hola— se anunció Po al entrar a la cocina, pero no lo hiso con su sentido del humor tan particular ya que tenía la cabeza en otro lado pensando en lo acontecido hace tan solo unos minutos.

—Hola Po, estábamos hablando de ti—comentó Mono sin prestar demasiada atención al estado de humor de su amigo, estaba muy emocionado hablando y compartiendo anécdotas con sus padres y amigos.

—Jejeje, bueno pues…gracias—contestó alagado.

—Po, hijo ven, ayúdame a cocinar los fideos— invitó el Sr. Ping a su hijo agitando su ala en señal de que se acercara a la cocina junto a él.

—Sí, sí, ya voy papá, solo dame un segundo—contestó Po mientras se acercaba a Víbora, a la cual le llamó la atención.

—Oye Víbora necesito hablar contigo, podemos salir un momento—le susurró Po a su amiga que se hallaba sentada junto a sus padres en una silla de madera.

—Claro Po—contestó ella con algo incrédula y al igual susurrando —Perdonen mamá y papá ya regreso—dijo ella a su mamá mientras se levantaba de su silla y salía de la cocina con Po discretamente.

— ¿Qué deseas hablar conmigo Po?—preguntó la Víbora una vez fuera de la cocina.

—Se trata de Tigresa—dijo él.

— ¿De Tigresa?...¡LE PASÓ ALGO!—exclamó alarmada Víbora temiendo por el bienestar de su amiga.

—NO, NO, NO, ella está sana y salva—se apresuró a decir Po —Es solo que, no sé, he tratado de hablar con ella de por qué esta tan triste pero no me quiere decir nada, y cuando le pregunte por sus padres bueno…—dijo él agachando la cabeza recordando cómo se puso su amiga al intentar hablar del tema.

—Hay Po… ¿deberás no lo sabes?—dijo Víbora ya tranquilizada al saber que físicamente su amiga estaba bien pero esbozando un gesto de tristeza sabiendo a qué venía el tema.

— ¿Que se supone que debería saber?, ella ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo —preguntó confundido el panda.

—Pues Po se supone que no debería decirte, se lo prometí a Tigresa ya hace bastante tiempo…dijo la Víbora estremeciéndose y pensando cómo podría ponerse su amiga sí se enterara que le contó su secreto a Po, aunque quizás no se enojara tanto ya que Po se volvió uno de sus amigos más cercanos y confiables…¿o quizás algo más?, ¿se habría vuelto el panda algo más que .

—Por favor Víbora, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele verla así, tan triste y desalentada. Ella es mi mejor amiga y solo quiero que esté contenta y no sufra—le dijo haciéndole a Víbora una cara triste.

—Pues…está bien—cedió ella al gesto triste del panda. Deberás apreciaba mucho a Tigresa para ponerse así —Bueno, me dijiste que le comentaste algo acerca de sus padres ¿verdad?—dijo ella.

—Pues sí; le pregunté si no iba a esperar a sus padres y de pronto se enojo y me grito que sus padres no estaban ni vendrían, la vi derramar unas lagrimas mientras corría hacia el bosque que se encuentra cercano al palacio, no sé qué fue lo que quiso decir, o que dije yo para hacerla reaccionar de esa manera—explicó Po.

—Bueno Po, puede que tu no sepas , pero yo sí. Po…Tigresa no tiene padres, ella se crió en un orfanato. Nunca nadie supo nada acerca de ellos—dijo Víbora sin muchos detalles.

.

—¡QUÉ! , Pero ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo llego al orfanato?, ¿Ó al palacio? —preguntó Po muy impactado por la noticia ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que Víbora le acababa de decir sobre su mejor amiga; a pesar de que el sabia todo acerca de los cinco furiosos nunca supo sobre lo que había tenido que afrontar Tigresa cuando era tan solo una niña.

—Po, es una larga y triste historia. Lo siento, pero no te puedo decirte más de lo que ya te eh dicho—le respondió ella haciendo una pequeña e incómoda pausa —Po, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—agrego ella con un tono curioso. Había notado algo extraño entre Tigresa y Po hace algún tiempo, su cercanía, su forma de tratarse. Aunque sabía y se notaba a la distancia que a Po le gustaba Tigresa andaba con un pensamiento que hasta a ella misma le parecía absurdo y ridículo pero no imposible, quizás Tigresa también se había enamorado de Po, no sabía a ciencia cierta si era verdad, pero para ella era lógico, para empezar Tigresa jamás había tratado a alguien como trataba a Po y mucho menos había abrazado a alguien como lo hiso con él en Gongmen. No lo sabía que, pero era evidente que algo pasaba.

—Claro—le contesto él.

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saber cómo ayudar a Tigresa?—preguntó la Víbora en un tono pícaro.

―Ya te lo dije… ella es mi amiga y …—dijo Po algo nervioso ante la pregunta.

―No Po, sé que no es por eso. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no soportas verla sufrir, cada vez que ella está triste o herida tú eres el primero en buscar una solución, recuerdas en Gongmen:

Recuerdo tu expresión cuando la viste tirada en el agua, se notaba de lejos que sufrías al verla así.—exclamó Víbora cortando la frase del panda de una manera dulce.

―Es que… ella es…es mi mejor mejor amiga.―trató de justificarse al panda aun sabiendo que era en vano.

—Yo no dije que te gustara—dijo Víbora en un tono pícaro —dime la verdad, sé que quieres que ella sea más que una amiga para ti, ¿no es verdad?.—Cuestionó Víbora a su amigo sin rodeos.

―¡Qué! , ella no me gusta― negó el panda solo para recibir una mirada de su amiga que le decía claramente que podía confiar en ella y no era necesario mentir.—Bueno, tal vez un poco…― dijo mientras el color de sus mejillas se tornaba rojo intenso.

—¿Un poco?―preguntó Víbora arqueando una ceja, contenta de haberle sacado la verdad a Po.

—¡De acuerdo! , de acuerdo, me gusta mucho, ¡estoy loco por ella! ¿Contenta?― confesó el panda completamente avergonzado.

—Sí, mucho—contestó Víbora irónicamente― ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?―preguntó ella.

—¡QUÉ! ESTAS LOCA, ¡ NO QUIERO MORIR! ―contestó alarmado el panda.

—Vamos Po, Tigresa no es tan mala, además…creo que también le gustas―se arriesgó a decirle al panda, no sabía si a Tigresa realmente le gustaba Po, pero si este no le preguntaba no lo sabría nunca.

—No sé Víbora, ¿Y si no es así?, ¿Qué pasa si yo no le gusto?, ¿Quizás ya no quiera ser más mi amiga?... no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad―dijo triste pero alarmado el panda.

—Vamos Po, si no lo intentas no lo sabrás―lo alentó Víbora —En fin será mejor que vallamos a la cocina, nos deben estar esperando.― dijo la Víbora dando por terminada la conversación.

—Bien, vamos―dijo el panda ahora con más de un enredo en la cabeza.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la cocina Po ayudo a su padre con los fideos, los sirvió y se sentó con los demás que no le dieron mayor importancia a la ausencia de Tigresa. El permanecía con un inusual silencio…estaba pensando, sabía que había herido a Tigresa en el corazón hace un rato cuando nombro a sus padres, pero él no tenía la culpa, el no sabía nada de lo que Víbora le había dicho y no tenía malas intenciones. Pero quería ayudarla después de todo la Víbora lo hizó caer en cuenta, él la amaba y quería decirle todo lo que sentía, pero ¿Qué tal si no sentía lo mismo? .Era un riesgo que corría pero si quería saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos debía hacerlo. Era un hecho, debía hablar con ella.

—Wow, estos fideos son los mejores que eh probado en toda mi vida—comentó la madre de Grulla después de probar los fideos que habían hecho Po y su padre.

—Si están deliciosos, quien diría que el guerrero dragón y su padre fueran tan excelentes cocineros—añadió el padre de Mono llevándose una cucharada de fideos a la boca.

—Bueno, que podemos decir. El caldo está en nuestras venas, ¿verdad Po?—dijo el señor Ping a su hijo, pero este no le prestó atención, parecía en otro planeta. El seguía pensando en el tema de Tigresa, y no exactamente lo de sus padres, a él le dolía profundamente verla llorar ya que nunca había presenciado tanta tristeza en alguien como ella, el podía sentir su dolor; era lógico era su mejor amiga, aunque se había enamorado de ella, esta razón fue por la que ella siempre fue su favorita de los cinco, incluso cuando ella no lo trataba bien ella seguía siendo su favorita, la más fuerte, ágil, hermosa y poderosa guerrera de China, quizás del mundo. Cada vez estaba más decidido a disculparse con ella y a confesarle sus sentimientos.

—Hmmm Po— repitió el señor Ping al notar que no había respuesta por parte del panda que al parecer seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¡PO!— grito el maestro Shifu a su alumno al ver la situación sacando al panda de sus pensamientos.

—Oh…que, eh Shifu—dijo saliendo del trance en el que parecía estar.

—Po, amigo ¿pasa algo? — le preguntó Grulla al notar por fin el estado en el que se hallaba su amigo.

—Oh, este… si todo…todo está bien, no hay problema— dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se disponía a salir de la cocina ignorando todas las miradas de los presentes que ahora se posaban en el.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó el padre Víbora extrañado por la actitud del guerrero dragón.

—Discúlpenme tengo algo que hacer—respondió el mientras salía por la puerta dejando a todos confundidos menos a Víbora que sabía que era lo que Po iba a hacer, mientras los demás se hacían preguntas como: ¿Qué tendría que hacer Po?, ¿habrá ocurrido algo malo?, en ese momento en la cabeza de todos cruzaban mil y un pensamientos, pero al cabo de algunos minutos el asunto fue olvidado.

* * *

><p>Tigresa se encontraba corriendo entre los arbustos y matorrales de un espeso bosque que tenía árboles altos y voluminosos que dificultarían su rastreo, también habían unos arboles de flores de muchos colores y formas distintas, el camino tenía piedras y estaba lleno de barro pero a ella no le importó. Corría en cuatro patas lo más rápido que podía, no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía pero lo único que deseaba era estar lo más lejos posible del palacio y de esa celebración que a ella le parecía totalmente absurda, y para colmo tenia a ese panda estúpido que siempre empeoraba o echaba a perder todo.<p>

Las lagrimas cristalinas corrían por su rosto; Se sentía débil cuando lloraba y prefería que no la vieran, era inaceptable, la gran maestra Tigresa llorando, ¿qué pensarían sus compañeros?, ¿la gente? ¿Y su maestro?; pero no pudo más, era muy duro para ella, no tenía a sus padres y realmente los extrañaba. Esta fecha siempre la pasaba sola y para colmo Shifu la odiaba, o eso era lo que ella creía.

Finalmente llego a un punto donde la tristeza, el dolor emocional y el cansancio la hicieron detenerse. Se sentó al pie de un enorme árbol cuyas raíces eran gruesas y enormes, tanto que sobresalían de la tierra; el árbol era muy grande y voluminoso, incluso más que todos los demás en ese bosque, era muy grueso y al parecer también muy antiguo, su madera estaba agrietada y desprendida del tronco, pero esas enormes raíces eran perfectas para descansar y ocultarse. Comenzó a llorar y a desahogarse.—mamá, papá los extraño―susurró al viento, pero de pronto sintió una suave brisa que rozo sus mejillas, hojas y flores de los algunos árboles comenzaron a caer, de un momento a otro capto con sus agudos y desarrollados oídos una voz. Era una voz que la llamaba por su nombre, una voz que no había escuchado hace mucho tiempo…

—Ma..maestro …Oogway―dijo ella muy sorprendida pero suavemente.

**Hola, volví mis amigos =D**

**Bueno primero que todo perdóneme la actualización tan pero tan retardada, estaba mal físicamente, y aparte me invadió uno de esos bloqueos que escritor -.-, hoy no podré responder ningún review ya que estoy muy ocupada, trataré de subir pronto el siguiente capítulo, por cierto lamento si hallan algún error, solo he visto de rapidez el capítulo. ¿Vale?**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

—Imposible—dijo Tigresa perpleja

—Nada es imposible mí niña —respondió de una dulce manera el maestro Oogway, se presentaba en su figura normal, solamente cabía la diferencia que la sabia tortuga estaba cubierta de un resplandor dorado brillante que le hacía parecer casi invisible. —He venido a ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme?

—Si, Tigresa, yo mejor que nadie sé por todo lo que has pasado, sé que extrañas mucho a tus verdaderos padres, que por eso te resulta especialmente dolorosa esta fecha y qué piensas que Shifu te odia, pero eso es mentira…—dijo Oogway para ser cortado por Tigresa.

—Con todo respeto maestro, pero el que aquí miente es usted, yo no soy más que una simple estudiante para el maestro Shifu, yo no le importo—respondió de golpe Tigresa.

—No es así, Tigresa, el te ama y te ama mucho, pero después de lo que pasó con Tai-Long el tiene miedo de perderte a ti como lo perdió a él, tiene miedo de volver a equivocarse queriéndote como una hija, tanto miedo, para tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para tratarte como a una siempre ha estado muy orgulloso de ti, ya verás que se dará cuenta que no te ha valorado lo suficiente Tigresa, debes sonreir por ello mi niña, por cierto, mucha suerte con tu romance con el guerrero dragón—dijo el maestro Oogway de una manera sonriente y serena mientras comenzaba a volverse una especie de polvillo dorado que empezaba a danzar en el viento de una manera grácil junto con los pétalos de las flores.

Tigresa estaba bastante confundida, ¿era enserio lo que Oogway dijo?¿tendría razón? Y ¿Cómo así que su romance con el guerrero dragón?, ¿acaso en verdad estaba enamorada de él?,quizás ni ella misma lo había notado, nunca se había enamorado y no sabía cómo tratar esa especie de sentimientos, pero si algo sabía era que el maestro Oogway nunca se equivocaba.

Se paró y comenzó a caminar, tenía algunos moratones y unas raspaditas muy mínimas por el roce con las ramas y plantas al correr hacia el bosque, pero quería ir de vuelta al palacio, quizás todo lo que dijo el maestro Oogway era verdad y Shifu le diría algo, y no se sabe incluso también podía hablar con Po ,quizás lo último que dijo Oogway era también cierto.

Después de un rato de haber caminado llegó al palacio, primero había pensado pasar a la cocina, no se había demorado mucho y quizás todos seguían allí comiendo, caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con la cocina, primero decidió mirar disimuladamente si había alguien allí

Asomó su cabeza tan solo un poco por la puerta, los cinco ni Po estaban allí, solo se oían las voces de sus padres, todos hablando del festejo de la noche.

—Estoy emocionada por la celebración de esta noche—dijo la madre de Víbora.

—Si, incluso pensaba que como tenemos unos hijos tan heroicos e impresionantes podríamos darles un obsequio también, ¿qué dicen ustedes?— preguntó la mamá de Grulla a lo que todos respondieron afirmativamente, salvo por Shifu que no respondió.

—Mestro Shifu ¿usted qué dice?—preguntó el padre de Mono.

—¿Yo—respondió sorprendido

—Sí, ¿está de acuerdo con darle un regalo a sú hija Tigresa?, ¿Ó Usted no quiere?— dijo el padre de Grulla.

—¿Tigresa?,pero si ella no es mí hija—respondió

—¿Qué usted no la había adoptado de niña?—preguntó el padre de Mono perplejo.

—Yo la saqué del orfanato y la traje a estudiar Kung Fu aquí pero ella no es más que solo una estudiante para mí —dijo con una voz dura sin saber que una Tigresa con el corazón hecho migajas y lágrimas en los ojos escuchaba todo desde la puerta.

**Hola amigos, bueno discúlpenme por el retraso excesivo, pero es que últimamente vivo muy ocupada y no había tenido tiempo para escribir el capítulo, discúlpenme si me quedó muy corto o si tengo errores, no lo pude revisar , trataré de subir el próximo lo más pronto posible. Hoy no contestaré ningún review.**

**¡Hasta pronto! **


End file.
